Metal Gear fighting game
Mortal Kombat/Injustice style, somewhat. Think of that. Can receive aid mid-battle (like a care package) that provides a boost; recovered health, etc. These could be assigned to support characters. The universal button combination for Codec and radio transmissions is the Konami Code. {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size:90%; text-align: left; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse;" |-bgcolor="#cccccc" !Name !Pic !Origin !Desc. !Aid !Alt. |- |Solid Snake | |''Metal Gear Solid 2'' |Solid Snake, taken from the Tanker chapter of MGS2. Highly versatile short-range combat specialist with powerful kicks, but unable to combo efficiently. |'Otacon' - Cigarettes - Snake will light a cigarette (or simply arrive with one in his mouth) during his entry animation and smoke it the whole match, boosting his attack power while making him more vulnerable to damage. |MGS1 Snake, Iroquois Pliskin |- |Raiden (MGR) | |''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' |Raiden's new cyborg body and high-frequency blade allow him to move quickly while slicing foes. His Ninja Run technique will absorb enemy bullets but forces him closer to his opponent. His robotic body also helps considerably to prevent him from flinching, but he isn't immune to it entirely. His persona of Jack the Ripper can be unleashed as well, and if he ends the fight victoriously like this he'll slice his foe into bits. |'Doktor' - A delivery of nanopaste is airdropped in, which Raiden tears out and absorbs, regenerating a portion of health. Boris - Activated at the start of battle with a unique entry animation. Raiden drops into the battlezone in Maverick's special jet seen at the beginning of Revengeance, granting him a portion of his super meter from the get-go. |Visor Up/Down, MGS4 Raiden |- |Big Boss | |''Peace Walker'' |Big Boss, aka Naked Snake, as he appeared in Peace Walker. Reflecting its gameplay, his fighting style incorporates many of CQC's grappling components, and he's difficult to knock off his feet. He'll also make use of MSF's various gadgets, such as Fultoning a vulnerable foe only to shoot the balloon, causing them to drop painfully. His Love Box ability allows him to imbue his next attack with the item; i.e. his strong-back attack becomes him slamming his foe with it, trapping them, and joining them inside for a powerful combo before tossing it aside. He can switch between lethal and non-lethal weapons, and his somersault can dodge bullets. |'Miller' - Radioing Miller will summon a CalorieMate via Fulton, which can be stolen by his foe by pressing the grab button. However, if he consumes it successfully his health will regenerate. To radio him the player must successfully enter the Konami Code without being hit (^, ^, v, v, <, >, <, >, B, A) Paz - Using a deadly firearm or knife attack on the opponent will cause Paz to beg Snake to stop via the radio, powering up Snake's non-lethal CQC. Unless Snake is in his Ground Zeroes skin she'll also appear in his entry and exit animations as she appeared in Peace Walker. |Naked Snake, Ground Zeroes |- |Venom Snake | |''The Phantom Pain'' |Big Boss' body double, who arguably shaped their legacy forever. As the sworn leader of Diamond Dogs, Snake will take advantage of these resources in combat, and plays similarly to Big Boss himself, although quicker. His bionic arm enables him to perform a dashing punch the power of which increases with distance, but if the opponent dodges the recovery time will be proportional to would-be strength. His throws are as efficient as Big Boss's, but he has higher combo capability due to quicker single strikes, and in Demon mode will make use of his knife. His old somersault is replaced with a dive to the ground that can be directed backward or forward as the situation calls. |'Miller (1984)' - "Get the fuck out of there!" Snake's backward and forward dives cover more ground, protecting him from wider-ranged attacks. Paz (Phantom) - Simply equipping Paz's phantom will allow Snake to draw strength from her words, and her Morpho butterfly makes an appearance fluttering by in all of his entry animations. He can make use of a portion of Demon mode's strength even without activating it. |Chicken Hat, Sneaking Suit, Tuxedo, Tiger Stripe (camo with scarf and goggles,) Bandanna can be toggled on/off for all. |- |Quiet | |''The Phantom Pain'' |An assassin doomed to silence, Quiet is a world-class sniper with extraordinary abilities imbued by parasites which cover her skin, which Diamond Dogs prevented from spreading around the world. A single strike from her has blown grown men off of their feet, but Snake bested her and changed her life forever. Her sporadic and unpredictable attack methods make her a truly wily opponent; she'll make use of her sniper rifle, combat knife, and invisibility to gain the advantage. Her long legs provide excellent sweeping range for her powerful kicks, indeed capable of knocking opponents across the stage. The longer she focuses her rifle shot the more likely it is to hit opponents, even if they jump in the air to dodge. When invisible she'll hum her theme. |'Code Talker' - As one of the sole speakers of the Navajo language, Code Talker was the only one Quiet could turn to among Diamond Dogs without unleashing her vocal cord parasites. He'll heal her if she successfully escapes the battle (via Konami Code) and returns to Mother Base. Skullface - Watching from the shadows in all of Quiet's entry and exit animations. She'll receive a defense buff. When facing any of the Snakes he'll tip his hat to them in said animations. |Sniper Wolf, Gold/Silver/Blood |- |Raiden | |''Metal Gear Solid 2'' |Raiden, as he appeared during the Big Shell Incident. Having formerly fought in the Liberian civil war as a child soldier and endured extensive VR training, he's been assigned Solid Snake's codename after the original died a terrorist. As such, he's experienced the Shadows Moses Incident firsthand, virtually reconstructed by the Patriots, and has formed a grasp on the basics of CQC. Grappling and throwing aren't trademarks of his repertoire, relying on his acrobatic skills mixed with nimble strikes. His somersault is more elaborate than Snake's and provides a taller hitbox, but is more fluid in execution. |'Rosemary' - Contacting Rosemary via codec will provide Raiden with vital mission support. His defense will be buffed in accordance with the damage he's taken. Campbell AI - Contacting the Colonel via codec provides a random effect, and is usable once per battle. If he is acting strangely without a skull face, the player's strength or defense will be boosted. If his face is a skull and he's talking about resetting the match, Raiden's current ability meter will be emptied. |Naked (blurred) |- |Solid Snake (Brawl) | |''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' |Solid Snake as he appeared in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His attacks are based on this game, in which he wasn't allowed to use firearms, so he makes use of several explosives including the Nikita and claymore mines. His melee capabilities are weightier than the other Solid Snake, taking longer to connect, but of course his special moves are devastating. The Nikita must be reloaded manually. Character-wise he is pulled from the original game's Subspace Emissary storyline. As an homage to Brawl, when playing against a computer opponent inputting the Konami Code will contact Colonel Campbell, initiating a conversation about the opposing character. |'Luigi' - The King of Second Bananas. | Snake (Brawl): "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for..." |- |Leo Stenbuck | |''Zone of the Enders'' |Leo Stenbuck. |-}